Hallucination
by Char Axelish
Summary: Sudah jelas bahwa… Draco hanyalah halusinasi. Bukankah begitu?/"Aku mencintaimu." /"Aku juga."/Tapi, kenapa halusinasi memabukkan ini, terasa begitu nyata bagi seorang Hermione Jean Granger?/Mind to RnR?


…

Mereka selalu bilang bahwa rumah ini kosong

Rumah mewah bertitel '_Malfoy Manor_' ini telah tidak lagi dihuni selama beratus tahun

Keluarga Malfoy telah tak tersisa semenjak perang beratus tahun yang lalu

Mereka yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang rumah ini pasti berkata seperti itu

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa ada sejumput kisah di dalamnya

Kisah seorang Hermione Jean Granger, mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran dengan seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy—yang katanya adalah keturunan terakhir keluarga Malfoy

Benarkah bahwa Draco bukanlah halusinasi belaka?

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallucination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Gurena Axeleshia**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Pure AU Setting**

**OoC Alert**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Jam berdentang beberapa kali, menandakan jam mata kuliah kedokteran di Universitas Oxford, Inggris, telah selesai. Hermione Jean Granger, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran Oxford yang jenius, berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempatnya menuntut ilmu kedokteran tadi. Rambut coklatnya yang diikat setengah tergerai bebas dan melambai seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Beberapa buah map yang di bawanya di depan dada tampak menutupi kemeja putih lengan panjang yang di balut _sweater _corak miliknya. Rok hitam selutut tampak menggelayuti pinggang sampai lututnya. Kakinya yang dibalut _high-heels_ putih melangkah tegas dan berirama. Dan tas _Cartier_-nya melambai-lambai lambat di pundaknya.

Beberapa orang—baik lelaki ataupun perempuan—tampak menyapa gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu dengan ramah.

Hermione berhenti ketika dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis setingkat di bawahnya menyapa.

"'Mione, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ginevra Molly Weasley—atau yang akrab dipanggil Ginny—sahabat Hermione. Hermione mengangguk jengkel.

"Dosen baru itu menjelaskan dengan cara yang sangat berbelit-belit. Aku lebih senang Mr Snape yang mengajar mata kuliahku," jawab Hermione misuh-misuh. "Meskipun terkadang dia menyebalkan dan itu tidak lebih baik," tambahnya. Ginny tersenyum.

"_Well_, lebih baik kau ambil sastra tahun depan," tawa Ginny bercanda. Hermione meliriknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Hermione tegas. "Eh, tapi mungkin boleh juga," tambahnya, dengan raut wajah dan pose berpikir—yang tentu saja pura-pura. Ginny tertawa.

"_Girls_, bisa bicarakan topik lain? Aku sedang sebal dengan dosenku, tahu," lelaki berambut merah yang merupakan kakak Ginny menyela sebal. Dialah Ronald Billius Weasley, yang akrab di panggil Ron—si mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Mrs McGonagal, Ron? Kurasa dia cukup baik, eh?" lelaki berkacamata yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Ginny, Harry James Potter, bertanya penasaran. Tentu saja. Mrs Minerva McGonagal adalah dosen wanita terbaik yang pernah ia tahu—meskipun wanita itu memang galak sekali.

"Kami melakukan sedikit tes kecil kemarin, dan aku mendapat nilai D. Dan aku di sembur seharian ini. Oh, _my_," keluh Ron. Hermione menepuk pelan bahu sahabat merahnya itu.

"Oh Ron, bertabahlah," ujar Hermione dramatis, dan sejurus kemudian Harry, Ginny, dan Hermione menertawai Ron. Rona merah di wajah Ron merambat sampai ke ubun-ubun dan telinganya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku!" serunya jengkel. Hermione dan yang lainnya berhenti teratawa—_yeah_, tetapi senyum geli masih tersampir jahil di bibir mereka.

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu, all," pamit Hermione, merapatkan jemari dan mengacungkan tangannya dengan rendah.

"Tunggu, Hermione, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Kembali ke rumah, kemudian pergi ke 'sana' lagi," jawab Hermione ceria. Mata cokelat Ginny membulat.

"Malfoy Manor, maksudmu?" tanyanya kaget. Dengan senyum, Hermione mengangguk.

"Lagi?"

Hermione memamerkan cengirannya.

"Yepp. Jadi, bye semua!"

Dan gadis jenius itu berjalan ke arah parkiran mobilnya.

"Ginny, apa dia sudah gila? Malfoy Manor itu kosong sejak perang beberapa ratus tahun lalu!" ujar Ron heran. Alis merahnya terangkat sebelah. Ginny menggeleng paranoid.

"Tidak. Dia…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah yang teratur terdengar menuruni tangga. Lucy Janne Granger, adik anak bungsu keluarga Hermione, menoleh ke arah tangga dan mendapati sosok cantik kakaknya masih dalam balutan baju kuliahnya tadi.

Gadis berambut pirang berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menatap kakaknya yang sedang membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, _sis_?" tanya Lucy langsung. Hermione tersenyum.

"Ah, aku akan pergi menemui Draco. Tapi, tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama. Karena—kau tahu, dia tidak suka di ganggu," jawab Hermione, kemudian gadis itu mengecup singkat ubun-ubun Lucy dan mengatakan "Aku pergi!", sebelum akhirnya membuka dan menutup lagi pintu rumah keluarga Granger.

Lucy menatap nanar pintu yang barusan di tutup kakaknya.

"Apa dia tidak sadar?" bisik Lucy, pelan dan sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek

"Draco? Kau di sini?" suara merdu Hermione bergema pelan dalam rumah mewah tapi sedikit berdebu itu—yang disebut orang-orang sebagai 'Malfoy Manor'. Suara debum pelan terdengar dari tangga spiral yang ada di belakang meja makan—menandakan ada seseorang yang melangkah turun. Sosok pirang berwajah runcing itu menghampiri Hermione.

"Ya, aku di sini," ujarnya. Tampaknya, dialah sosok yang disebut-sebut Hermione sebagai Draco—Draco Lucius Malfoy, keturunan terakhir keluarga Malfoy. Sosok tinggi tegap yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang khas bangsawan abad pertengahan itu menatap dalam sepasang iris coklat musim gugur milik gadis di depannya—gadisnya.

Hermione tersenyum dan memeluk sosok itu hati-hati.

"Aku datang lagi. Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Hermione pelan. Draco membalas pelukannya dengan ringan.

"Tetap duduk di kursi kayu itu dan membaca semuanya—aku benci, ehm, kuliah," Draco menjawab pelan dengan nada aneh. Tapi, rangkaian frasa dan intonasi aneh yang terlontar samar dari Draco tidak tertangkap pendengaran Hermione.

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Draco menatap Hermione. Ada kilat aneh di mata abu-abunya yang tajam.

"_Well_, ya. Sudah, tentu saja," sekali lagi, nada aneh yang ada dalam kalimat tersebut tidak tertangkap Hermione. Hermione tersenyum dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hmm," Hermione menggunakan ujung telunjuknya untuk mengusap sejumput debu di meja makan, "—sayang sekali kau tidak menyewa pelayan. Aku penasaran sekali, bila sosok rumah ini terawat seperti apa," ujarnya pelan, dan mata coklatnya kembali menatap sang kekasih di depannya.

"Hei, Draco. Maukah sekali waktu kau bertemu dengan keluargaku?" tanya Hermione. Draco menatap aneh gadisnya selama beberapa saat.

"Itu… Tidak mungkin terjadi…" jawab Draco, dan lelaki tampan tetapi pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hermione menghampiri Draco, berdiri di depan lelaki itu, dan mengusap pelan pipi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanyanya penasaran. "Adikku sepertinya penasaran menilik sosokmu," tambahnya.

Mata abu-abu Draco menatap Hermione.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu—dan untuk memilikimu, aku tidak perlu bertemu keluargamu, 'Mione," ujarnya—berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu."

Dan gadis itu memeluk sosok di depannya dengan penuh kasih dan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy!" seruan sang mama membuyarkan konsentrasi Lucy dari novelnya.

"Ya mum?" sahut Lucy, dan gadis itu segera keluar dari kamarnya—berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Di mana 'Mione?" tanya Mrs Granger heran. Lucy tercekat. Perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap takut-takut kea rah sang mama.

"T-tadi, kakak pergi ke 'sana' lagi," jawab Lucy pelan. Mrs Granger mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya.

"Ke 'sana'? Malfoy Manor?" tanya Mrs Granger terkejut. Lucy mengangguk kecil.

"Untuk menemui—Draco lagi?" tanya Mrs Granger lagi—yang hanya dijawab anggukan Lucy lagi.

Mrs Granger menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas berat. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas di kursi meja makan. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut-sudut mata coklatnya—yang senada dengan mata Hermione.

"Kau tahu 'kan Lucy—kau tahu bahwa Hermione sakit. Dia hanya berilusi tentang sosok kekasihnya, sosok si keturunan terakhir Malfoy, sosok Draco. Dia berhalusinasi! Dia sakit! Putri kecilku yang jenius sakit!" ujar Mrs Granger terluka. Lucy menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kubilang kau harus mengawasinya dan mencegahnya ke tempat itu, tapi nyatanya kau hanya diam membolehkannya! Adik macam apa kau, Lucy? Kau mau kakakmu terus sakit—terus berhalusinasi dan menjadi gila? Kau mau hal itu?!" bentak wanita karir itu. Lucy menggeleng sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mamanya telah menangis saat ini.

"Meskipun dia akan kecewa dan tak percaya bahwa sosok Draco hanyalah halusinasi, tapi kau harus tetap menyadarkannya—memberi tahunya bahwa kekasihnya tidaklah nyata!" pekik Mrs Granger pilu.

"Aku sudah memberi tahunya mum. Tapi dia menjawabnya dengan tawa," ujar Lucy pelan.

Mrs Granger menunduk dan menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Ia menangis pelan.

Gadis kecilnya—Hermione. Anak tertuanya yang manis. Yang pintar. Yang jenius. Kini hanyalah bayangan masa lalu yang semu. Gadis kecilnya kini sakit—berhalusinasi tentang sosok lelaki tampan bernama Draco Malfoy.

Bagaimana bisa putrinya berpikir sosok Draco adalah nyata? Bukankah Hermione tahu tentang sejarah perang masa lalu? Bukankah gadis kecilnya itu tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy telah musnah berates tahun lalu?

Tapi…

—Kenapa?

Kenapa hanya putrinya saja yang terbuai halusinasi itu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus Hermione yang mengalami itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Draco, aku akan pulang," ujar Hermione dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Draco menatap kekasihnya itu—yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan, Hermione mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap gadis itu tulus. Dan lelaki tegap di depannya mengecup singkat dahi Hermione.

"Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jelas bahwa…

Draco hanyalah halusinasi.

Bukankah begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi, kenapa halusinasi memabukkan ini, terasa begitu nyata bagi seorang Hermione Jean Granger?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Axeleshia's Diary :**

nah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama dapet ide fanfic narutoo terus, akhirnya saya dapet ide fanfic harry potter juga x""D

rasanya kangen banget sama fandom ini, tapi saya lebih sering baca di fictionpress sih ya '3' #dibuang

mungkin alurnya kecepetan, tapi, yah udah deh #nyungsep

Anyway, mind to RnR? :""D


End file.
